Unforeseen
by TheatreBroadwayGirl
Summary: Nishinoya never planned on being a prostitute. He never planned on his father passing away either. In a struggle to make money, Noya turns to the sexual life of a prostitute, desperate to help his mom and himself. But everything changes for him the day he gets a customer... unlike any other he had before. Nishinoya knows he doesn't deserve love, but this customer could be the key t
1. Chapter 1

A/NI have written another Haikyuu fic! I've been on a kick of Yuri on Ice fics, but I had this idea and really wanted to roll with it. Enjoy and please leave feedback!

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving to go to work." Nishinoya said softly, walking over to the door of the bedroom. His mom had her back faced to the door, all the lights out in her room. She mumbled a soft "Okay" as she was hidden under the blankets.  
Nishinoya nodded at that and went to leave their apartment. As far as his mother knew, he was working part time at a 24 hour diner. He was at classes at his university all day, so the only time he could be working was at night.  
Noya went to the elevator and placed his bag down. He looked in the mirror and slicked his dark hair down flat. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a short haired blonde wig. He put it on securely, covering his normal hair completely. He then followed by putting on a small about of makeup.  
Noya always did this as a way of protection; He didn't want anyone recognizing him.  
Noya looked in the elevator mirror and sighed. Dressing up and going out like that always upset him. He hated the work he did, but he knew he had to do it for his family. His mom needed him.  
Once the elevator arrived at the ground floor, Noya walked down dark roads to get where he needed to go. There were people around, dealing drugs or drinking, but Noya paid no mind to them. He was used to this after being there for two years.

Nishinoya's family used to live in a nicer and wealthier area on the coast of Japan. Noya's father was a doctor and his mother was a secretary in his office. Noya's father had sadly passed away three years before in a car accident. Left behind, Noya and his mother were left at a loss for money. Noya had just been accept to his university when his father passed, so the only money they had left went towards his classes. Noya wanted to drop out, but his mother insisted.  
Noya's mom tried to keep working to support herself and Nishinoya, but she soon became very sick. Noya skipped eating for a week and paid for his mother to see a doctor. She was diagnosed with severe depression that was triggered by Noya's father's passing.  
After that, Noya's mom sold their house and moved to a much worse part of their city. They both used the money to have Noya's mom see a doctor, but the money ran out quickly. Noya's mom could no longer see a doctor.  
That was Noya's goal now with his work. He wanted enough money to help his mother see a doctor again, no matter what it took. She was suffering and only Noya could help her get better again.

Soon, Nishinoya arrived at his destination. He walked up to an old store front and went to speak to a man there.  
"Today's a male, 22." The man said simply and handed Noya a piece of paper. It had written on it a hotel and room number. Noya nodded simply and left from there. The hotel was not far from where Noya was, but it was a nice and expensive hotel on the better side of the city. Noya smiled softly as he read the paper. If they had money to get an expensive hotel room, than they definitely were going to pay a lot for him. It also made him happy that the customer was only two years older than him. He hated getting creepy older customers.  
Noya then folded the paper and placed it in his coat pocket. He kept walking and then made it to the hotel. Once he walked inside, he looked around at the hotel. It was a beautiful hotel that was very fancy. Everything had a gold tint to it and in the middle of the lobby was a sparkling fountain.  
"Man... this is nice." Noya mumbled to himself as he walked to where the elevators were.  
As Nishinoya went to an elevator, he was stopped by the operator. "Room card?" The operator asked and held out his hand.  
Noya bit his lip, unsure what to do. He needed to think quickly. "I'm in room 1011. I just came down from there, but I left my room card. I'm going to retrieve it... my friend is in there now. " He told the operator, trying to seem confident and not suspicious. Most customers were at shady hotels or bars, so he never ran into a problem like this before.  
The operator thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay. Enjoy your stay here." He said and pressed the buttons to his floor.  
Noya smiled and walked in casually. Once he was in alone and the doors closed, he heaved a sigh of relief. "Stupid... he would have seen me if I just came down." He said to himself and shook his head. He stood in the elevator and slowly calmed down, relieved he got away with it.  
Noya then smiled a little, enjoying the nice hotel. He didn't care who the customer was today, he wanted to enjoy this. It had been a while since he could enjoy things.  
Soon, the elevator stopped at the floor and Nishinoya stepped out. He walked around the floor and went to the room. He stood there and took a deep breath. This was always hard for him, but he thought about his mom laying in bed. He wanted to help her get better. She needed a doctor; he needed the money. He shook his head a little and put on a small smile. He had to please his customer. He then reached and knocked on the door. There was a shuffle in the room, followed by slow foot steps to the door. Noya waited patiently, and soon the door opened.  
At the door stood a taller man. Much taller. Noya looked at him, feeling skeptical on the inside. This man looked older than 22. He did not seem close to Noya's age.  
Nishinoya kept smiling, waiting for a greeting, but got none. "Hello!" He said, fake excitedly. "You had... requested me?" He asked, trying to get something out of the other. He kept looking at the man and soon noticed the other was playing with the material on his shirt. He was nervous.  
"Y-Yeah... come in." The man said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He had his hair up in a bun, being pushed back by a headband.  
Nishinoya walked in and set down his bag. The room was as beautiful as the hotel. The bed was big and looked very comfortable. There was fancy furniture and even the floors were wooden instead of carpeted.  
The man followed behind, showing more of his nervousness. He played with his thumbs a little as he went to the bed.  
Noya kept up his act and laid onto the bed, still in his coat. Underneath, he wore a more attractive outfit. He smiled at the man and patted the bed, wanting to continue his job.  
"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking." Noya asked, trying to get comfortable with the other, hoping to make him less nervous.  
"Oh... Asahi." The other said as he looked down and sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at Noya.  
Noya sighed a little and soon sat up, breaking his act a little.  
"You're nervous... aren't you." Noya said and put his hand on Asahi's shoulder.  
Asahi laughed a little at that. "You can tell? It's my first time." He told him.  
Noya blinked a little, surprised. Although Asahi seemed bigger and older, he acted younger and honestly. Noya found the honesty endearing. On top of that, Noya thought of him as very handsome. Asahi was just his type.  
"Your first time? Then why have it with a prostitute..." Noya said bluntly. "The way you look, I'm sure there is someone. You're handsome."  
Asahi laughed a little bitterly at that. "My friends pressured me into doing this." He told Noya. "I "haven't been laid" so my friends wanted me to have some experience before graduating college. One of my friends was with you before, so I got him to recommend you."  
Noya furrowed his brow as he heard Asahi. "You shouldn't do this just because your friends want you to." He said seriously to Asahi. He was being completely honest with him now. "You should wait until the time is right, and do it with someone you like." He told him. "I'm dirty. I've been with more people than I can count on my fingers. You don't want your first time with me. You want it with someone special."  
Asahi looked at Nishinoya and blinked a little, thinking about what he said. He was right and Asahi was wrong. "I guess... you're right. I'll wait then." He said softly. "But you're not dirty. I don't see you that way."  
Noya laughed and shook his head. "No it's true. I do this just because I need money." He said and soon stood up from the bed. He yawned a little and rubbed his eye. "Speaking of which, you can get your money back since we didn't do anything. I would hate for you to waste the money." he told Asahi as he went to grab his things.  
"Wait..." Asahi said quickly and grabbed to hold Noya's wrist. "You just said you need the money from this." He reminded him. "And I paid for this hotel room. Why don't you stay for the night?" He suggested.  
"Me stay? With you?" Noya questioned. "No sex?"  
Asahi nodded his head. "None, since you were right and I should wait." He told him. "But it's nice here. Why don't you stay and rest. I'll keep my payment if you stay with me." He said and moved to hold out his hand.  
Noya laughed a little and held his hand back tightly. "Hey, I'll take a free comfy nights sleep any day." He said and went onto the bed with Asahi.  
Noya laid down and curled up on the bed. He was right, it was very comfortable and inviting. He closed his eyes instantly and calmed down. He didn't know much about Asahi, but he knew he could trust him just by the way he acted so honestly. Noya laid alone until Asahi joined him.  
Noya was slowly falling deep into sleep until he felt Asahi slowly wrap his hands around his waist. Noya looked up at him, confused.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Asahi said and quickly moved his hands. "I just thought... it would be more comfortable."  
Noya smiled softly and moved Asahi's hands back onto him. "It's okay. I like it." He told him. "And once you have someone you like, do this to them too." He said softly. He laid comfortably against Asahi's chest and slowly went back to go to sleep.  
"This is bad..." Nishinoya thought to himself. "I'm so comfortable... I like it." He sighed a little and rested closer to Asahi. "I can't remember the last time I slept well." Noya only worked late at night, and when he wasn't working or in class, he was helping his mom around the house. He never slept a full night any more. "He makes me feel innocent again..." Noya thought and smiled softly. "I feel like a kid in his arms... like nothing bad has ever happened to me."  
Slowly, Noya fell deep asleep against Asahi. He felt safe, so he knew he could sleep without worry. Asahi enjoyed it as well. He liked having the company and was happy the other was enjoying himself.

The next morning, Noya woke up early and slowly rubbed his eyes. Once he opened them, he bit his lip as he saw Asahi still holding him. Although he loved how Asahi held him like that, Noya knew he had to go. He would worry his mother if he stayed out any longer.  
Nishinoya looked around and slowly slid out of Asahi's tight hold. He went to get his bag and then looked back at Asahi. Asahi was still sleeping, unaware that Noya was leaving.  
Noya looked back at Asahi and sighed. Asahi was a really good guy. Noya would be lucky to know someone like him. Asahi was just his type. He then shook his head and turned away.  
"I don't deserve someone like him." Noya thought to himself as he got all his things together. He didn't look back again and soon left. "He's a genuinely good person." Noya kept thinking as he walked back to his apartment. "I'm just... dirty."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I honestly didnt think people would like this fic as much as they did! I'm so happy to see everyone's comments. So as a little thank you, there will be two chapters posted. One today and one tomorrow! Enjoy!

* * *

"You know, I heard prostitutes can never get married."  
"Really? What is it like illegal or something?"  
"Yeah... because they're sex workers."  
"That's so sad... they deserve it though."  
Nishinoya sat on the train and looked down at his lap. He overheard the conversation of the two high school girls next to him. They were probably right, since the things he did were seen as bad and dirty to others. Noya agreed with them.  
"How do you know?" The one girl asked her friend, wanting to know more.  
"Apparently my mom's friend tried to marry a prostitute. They had to leave the country." The other girl responded.  
Nishinoya looked at his phone aimlessly and sighed. He knew that he was going to be alone forever because of the work he did. Noya accepted this a long time ago.

Soon, the train arrived at Noya's stop and he stepped off the train. He was glad to be away from the girls gossiping.  
He then looked around and smiled. He was back at his home town.  
Once a month, he would come back to where he used to live so he could visit his good friend, Tanaka Ryuu. They were meeting up at a local coffee shop before spending the day together.  
Noya walked from the train station and went to the coffee shop. It was a simple place for coffee that was always busy. When Noya and Tanaka were in high school, they would stop there every morning together. Even though Noya visited once a month, it had been a while since Noya had stopped there, but everything looked the same as always. He then went to a table by the windows and sat down, waiting for Tanaka to arrive. He picked up a menu and read it over.  
"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asked that came up to Noya.  
"Not yet... I'm-" Noya started, but stopped as he looked up from the menu. His eyes widened as he looked at his very familiar waiter. It was Asahi. Asahi looked at Noya and tilted his head.  
"I-I'm waiting for someone." Noya choked out as a response.  
Asahi nodded and kept looking at Noya. Noya felt the others stare and quickly looked down, burying his face in the menu.  
"Do I... know you?" Asahi asked, but Noya quickly shook his head in response.  
"I don't think so, never seen you!" Noya told Asahi and laughed loudly.  
"But... I swear I've seen you before. I mean, I'm sure I would recognize you. Your hair, it's very unique... But, it's your face that seems familiar." Asahi said and shrugged. Noya kept his face in the menu and shook his head again. "Nope... don't remember you." He answered simply. He just wanted Asahi to leave.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll be back when the other person joins you." He said and smiled. He then walked away as Noya stayed in shock at the table, finally drawing down his menu.  
Nishinoya couldn't believe he saw Asahi again. He never thought he would see him ever again after that night. Noya sighed and quickly took out his phone. He needed Tanaka to get there quickly.  
"Ryuu, I'm at the coffee shop. Get here." Noya texted to him. He looked out the window, hoping he would see the other walking up to the door.  
Tanaka was the only friend of Noya's that Noya trusted to tell about his "job". Noya knew he could consult Tanaka about this, but he needed him to help right away.  
After a few minutes, he finally got a text back. Noya jumped a little and read his message.  
"Sorry Noya, might be a little while." Tanaka's text read. "I just woke up. But you can order something to drink without me."  
Noya sighed and texted back quickly. "You better get her as fast as possible. I'm having a problem." He wrote and put down his phone. He was afraid if he was there any longer, Asahi might really recognize him.  
"I'll be there soon, just calm down." Tanaka wrote back.  
Nishinoya looked down and sighed a longer sigh. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. Usually, he didn't meet any "customers" outside of work. Especially not from his home town.  
Noya kept looking out the window, anxiously waiting for the other.

Later, Asahi came back over to Noya. "I don't mean to bother you again but, was there anything you wanted to order while you wait?" He asked and Noya looked up. Noya didn't want to be rude, but he tried avoiding eye contact with Asahi as he spoke to him.  
"Um... just a few more minutes... I know my friend will be here soon." Noya said and laughed awkwardly. Inside, he wanted to kill Tanaka for being late.  
"That's fine, but then I'm going to switch you over to my friend who will serve you." Asahi said and pointed out another server there. "We're changing shifts, so I'll be leaving soon." He explained.  
Noya nodded and smiled a little as Asahi walked away. It couldn't have been any better. Now he wouldn't have to worry about when Tanaka got there, because Asahi would be leaving.  
Noya now sat calmly, still waiting for Tanaka. He watched Asahi, seeing him go to the back of the coffee shop. He must have been leaving then. When he saw Asahi again, the other was in a coat. Noya smiled, relieved, and stopped watching Asahi. He looked down at the menu and finally read it for real this time.  
"Excuse me? Can I join you?" A way too familiar voice asked. Noya looked up and almost screamed. Asahi was now standing in front of the table.  
"W-Why?" Noya asked, terrified. Things couldn't have been worse.  
"Because... you've been alone for almost an hour. If you would like, I can keep you company until your friend shows up?" Asahi suggested.  
Noya gulped a little. He felt very conflicted. He knew it would be bad to sit with Asahi, the other would probably figure him out, but Noya felt touched. Asahi was being really sweet and caring. He noticed Noya was alone and wanted to take his time to sit with him. Asahi didn't have to, he wanted to.  
Noya looked at Asahi and nodded slowly. "Sure... I would love to have company." He said and gestured for the other to join him. Asahi nodded and sat with Noya.  
"Are you sure you don't have any where to go?" Noya asked as he looked at Asahi. He tried to calm himself down. He might as well enjoy his time with Asahi. He did find the other very handsome. But, after this Noya definitely would not see Asahi again, him and Tanaka would have to find another place to meet up.  
Asahi shook his head. "I was just going to head home." He told Noya. He kept looking over the other. He then smiled and clapped his hands. "Oh, I finally realize it now!" He told Noya.  
"Realize? Realize what?" Noya asked quickly.  
"I guess I don't know you, but you do look a lot like someone I met the other day." Asahi explained to Noya. "This person... really helped me." He told Noya. "I wish I could see him again, but that definitely won't happen..." he said.  
Noya frowned a little as he heard Asahi. "Why can't you?" He asked him.  
Asahi bit his lip a little and shook his head. "Well... lets just say we are very different." He told Noya. "It's funny though, that you look just like him." He pointed out. "Except he had blond hair and... wore different clothes." He explained.  
Noya laughed sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah... that's weird." He said to him. He then sighed. He just wanted to expose himself right there. He liked Asahi and even though he didn't deserve him, he at least wanted to explain himself.  
"Well... anyways, enough about that." Asahi said and shrugged. "What is your name? I never asked." He said to him.  
"Oh... I'm Nishinoya. You can call me Noya though." Noya explained and smiled.  
"Okay, Noya." Asahi said and smiled back. "I'm Asahi." He told him.  
"Yeah... I know." Noya said and sighed. He was going to tell Asahi. He had to. He couldn't keep this a secret.  
"You know?" Asahi asked confused.  
"Yes I know... because you told me. I-" Noya went to explain, but was cut off by knocking on the window. He looked over and saw Tanaka knocking on the glass.  
"Ryuu?" Noya exclaimed. Tanaka smiled and waved. He then went to go into the coffee shop.  
"Oh is that your friend?" Asahi asked and Noya nodded. "Then... I guess I'll get going." He said, standing up as Tanaka came over.  
"Noya! I missed you!" Tanaka yelled out and ran over. Noya laughed as he watched his friend. "Ryuu! I missed you too!" He said and went up to him, tackling him. They both fell to the ground and laughed at it. Asahi watched them and laughed a little with them.  
"Hey Noya, who's this?" Tanaka asked as he stood up with him.  
"Oh, this is Asahi. He works here." Noya explained.  
Asahi nodded and introduced himself. "I'll be going now though, since you're here." He said and stood up from the table. "Thank you for letting me sit with you, Noya." He added and smiled.  
Noya nodded and smiled back softly. He the bit his lip,l. Asahi stood up, getting his coat on to leave. It worried Noya. He knew he shouldn't, but he never explained himself to Asahi. He wanted to tell him the truth, but if Asahi left now, he never would get to.  
"Wait Asahi..." Nota said, stopping him. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down his contact. "Message me... maybe we can go out tomorrow night?" He asked him shyly. "I want to tell you something... so maybe just one date?" he asked and smiled a little.  
Asahi smiled back and nodded. "Sure. I would love to." He told Noya. He then held the paper gently and left Noya and Tanaka to themselves.  
"You know him?" Tanaka asked and looked at Noya.  
Noya nodded back in response and sighed. "Yeah... he was my... customer."

* * *

A/N More to come tomorrow! Please leave feedback and stick around for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to anyone that left a nice comment :) i swear, your comments are what keep me going. I need some feed back to get the motivation to write. Because i felt so motavited, please enjoy this next chapter and its actually pretty lengthy. I honestly think its one of my best fanfic chapters. well, enjoy everyone!

* * *

"Mnn... nn~" Noya panted heavily and bit against the gag that was put into his mouth. He tried to think of something better, but the only thing on his mind was the pain he was experiencing. He knew his customer was someone who liked to be rough, but it had been so long that Noya almost fully recovered and forgot about it. He wanted to scream out, but the gag prevented him. He wanted to push the other away, but his wrists were bound together. The cusromer tried to whisper dirty words in his ear, but Noya found no pleasure in this.  
Once the other was done, Noya felt a wave of relief come over him. He laid on the bed, finally able to remove his gag and bonds. His customer threw his payment onto the bed and left Noya to lay there alone.  
Noya sighed and picked up the money, stuffing it into his bag. He tried to clean up, but felt too much pain. Jobs like that were miserable for Noya. He laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I was with Asahi this morning... and Ryuu... I was so happy." Noya thought to himself. It was already late that night, and now he felt disgusting. When he was with Asahi, he felt clean again.  
Noya turned over on the bed and picked up his phone. He was texting Asahi before. They decided to go to a restaurant back in Noya's hometown. Tanaka agreed to having Noya stay there after this job so he could get ready for this date with Asahi.  
Noya sat up and tried his hardest to get his normal clothes back on without doubling over in pain. He needed to catch the last train to get to Tanaka's home.  
Once he got his clothes on, he picked up his bag and looked in the mirror. He looked awful, but Noya had no time to care. He needed to go.  
He left the motel he was at and walked as fast as he could to the train station. He made it just in time and sat on the last train. There was barely anyone there, but the ones that were stared at Noya. It made him uncomfortable, but he had to ignore it.

The train soon arrived and Noya got off. He started walking to Tanaka's house and tried fixing himself up in case Tanaka's parents answered the door when he got there.  
Once he arrived, he went to the door and rang the bell. Tanaka's house was a lot like Noya's old home. It was big and expensive. Tanaka's father was a well known defensive lawyer. They had money.  
When Tanaka first found out about Noya's awful way of making money, he tried to stop him. He offered to give Noya the money he needed, even to loan it to him if Noya didn't want to just take it. But Noya refused. He didn't want to use his friends money. He was already too into this work anyways.  
Tanaka soon opened the door and greeted Noya. "You look awful..." he said softly as he let the other in.  
"Yeah... it was a rough night." Noya said and sighed. He went inside and walked right to Tanaka's room. Tanaka followed behind and set up his room for Noya.  
As Noya was using his shower, Takana set out a futon on the floor for him. He could tell that Noya wasn't acting his best, so he wanted to make sure his friend was comfortable.  
Noya then came out in his sleep wear and sighed again. "The damn bastard left hickeys all over me." He told Tanaka and pulled down his shirt a little, showing the bright red bites against his skin.  
"It's fine, we'll cover them up with my sisters makeup. Just like in high school." Takana said and laughed a little at the memory.  
"Well in high school, they would be put there by guys I liked." Noya said and laid down onto the futon. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking everything over. "You know... going out with Asahi will be my first real date since before we graduated." He told Tanaka.  
Takana nodded in response as he listened to Noya. "I was still with my girlfriend when we graduated. I can't remember my last date though." He told Noya and laughed. The other nodded slowly and bit his lip.  
When they were at the coffee shop earlier that day, Noya explained everything about Asahi to Tanaka.  
"Are you nervous?" Tanaka asked Noya as he laid onto his own bed.  
"A little... since I want to tell him who I am." Noya said and closed his eyes gently. "He probably won't want to continue the date after that, but it's okay. I only want to tell him because he said he wanted to see "me" again. I doubt he really would want anything more with a prostitute"  
Tanaka sat up to look at Noya and shrugged. "You never know... maybe he will look past that." He said, hoping to cheer Noya up.  
"Even if he wanted to stay with me, I won't let him." Noya explained and turned over, facing his back to Tanaka. "You know... I heard prostitutes can never get married."

The next day, Noya woke up to the sound of Tanaka's parents cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Noya couldn't remember the last time he heard something as peaceful as that. It reminded him of how his parents were.  
Each morning, his mother cooked breakfast and his father read the newspaper. When Noya came down to join them, they would both stop and say "Good Morning" to him.  
When Noya was younger, he would run up to his mom and hug her, then moved to his dad to sit on his lap and look at the paper in his hands. Once Noya was older, he still greeted them, but took his own place at the table instead of going up to his parents. Nowadays, Noya was lucky if he even got a word from his mother in the morning. He usually just sat in silence, eating what he could find in the kitchen. He wished he could go back to the days of hugging his mother and sitting with his father.  
Everything was better back then.  
Noya opened his eyes and sat up slowly on the futon. His lower back was still in pain, and his wrists felt sore.  
He then looked over and saw Tanaka was awake and on his phone.  
"Hey Noya, you slept well." Tanaka pointed out and laughed a little. "It's already eleven."  
Noya sighed and nodded. "It hurts." He said and rubbed his back a little. He then shook his head.  
"It's okay, just rest more. I'll bring breakfast up here." Tanaka said and stood up from the bed. "I'll also get the makeup you need." He said and soon left the room.  
Noya nodded and laid back down. He felt awful. "I hope seeing Asahi... will make me feel better." He thought to himself. "The couple of times I saw him... he made me feel different."

Tanaka then came back with plates of food and a bag full of makeup. He set up a small table on the floor and placed everything on top.  
"I have ice for your back." Tanaka said and gave Noya a bag full of ice. "Although you might need lotion or something." He said and shrugged.  
Noya thanked Tanaka and sat up, putting the ice against his lower back. "This guy is an asshole I swear." Noya muttered as he moved slowly over to the table. "He pays so much money to just tear apart my insides."  
"Why do you keep going to him then? Can't someone else do it?" Tanaka asked as he started eating his breakfast.  
Noya shook his head as he looked down at his food. There was a lot on his plate and it was made perfectly. "He's my highest payer... and because of his payment now, now I can finally call a good doctor for my mother." He said softly to Tanaka. "I want to bring her there tomorrow. I found someone good... but they're expensive. I can't stop working yet."  
"Noya, you're going to kill yourself with this." Tanaka said to him seriously. "Anymore of this and you'll get seriously hurt. Or worse, get some bad disease. You've been lucky so far, but get the wrong person... and you'll be sorry."  
Noya rolled his eyes and sighed. "You think I don't know that." He said to Tanaka. "But I have to... my mom needs the doctor. And after that, I want to move far away from the wretched apartment we are in."  
"Then let me loan you something, just a little to pay for the doctor." Tanaka offered, but Noya glared at him. He hated when Tanaka brought anything like that up. He hated getting clarity from others. It made him feel like he was too weak to take care of it himself. "Fine... then I hope you make enough money quickly."  
Noya nodded and soon quickly cleared his plate. Once Tanaka and him were done, they moved to cover up the marks on him.  
Noya went to the mirror and pulled off his shirt. There were marks all over his neck and chest. They already started to turn a dark purple color.  
"We'll just cover my neck... my shirt will cover the rest." Noya told Tanaka. He then took out some cover-up and started putting it over the marks.  
"I'm guessing you have no desire to go any further than a nice dinner date with him then?" Takana asked, raising an eyebrow as he started assisting Noya.  
"Of course not. I told you, I won't let him." Noya said to him. "As much as I would want to, I know I shouldn't for his sake."  
"But what if he wants to, and doesn't care about the consequences?" Tanaka asked.  
Noya blinked a little as he thought about it. He then laughed bitterly and shook his head. "I can guarantee, he won't say that." He told Tanaka, and wanted to end the conversation there. He just wanted to cover up everything that happened last night.  
Tanaka sighed and shook his head. He just wanted his friend to find some happiness.

Once it was the evening, Tanaka helped Noya get ready for his date with Asahi.  
"He wanted to take me somewhere fancy... but I didn't want to draw too much attention on us both being guys." Noya said as he looked through some of the clothes he had left at Tanaka's. "He said we would go to somewhere nice, but meant for families."  
Tanaka nodded and helped Noya look for something to wear. "Maybe a nice button up, with no tie or jacket, and dress pants?" He suggested as he pulled out one of Noya's dress tops.  
Noya looked at it and nodded with a smile. "That's good... I think." He said and pulled out pants to match. "I'm surprised you still have all this here from high school." He said and laughed as he looked at the box that everything was in.  
Noya and Tanaka were so close in high school they would use each other's closet space, since they were at each other's houses often.  
"You gave my clothes back when you were moving, but I insisted on keep yours for just such an occasion." Tanaka answered.  
Noya laughed at that a little and soon started changing. Although he took pain killers and tried to take care of himself, Noya still had pain from the night before. It took him a little time to actually put on the nice clothes.  
Once he finished, he looked in the mirror at himself. His hair was spiked up as usual and he had on one of Tanaka's watches to cover the marks still left on one of his wrists from the bonds. No one would be able to tell that there was anything wrong with Noya.  
"You look amazing, bro." Tanaka said and went behind Noya. "When is he coming to pick you up?"  
"Any minute..." Noya said as he looked at the watch. He then looked at Tanaka. "Thank you for helping me. I'll come right back after dinner and give everything back to you. Then I'll leave on the last train."  
Tanaka laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about that, just enjoy your night. If you need to stay until tomorrow it's okay."  
Noya nodded and thanked Tanaka. He didn't want to overstay his welcome though, and he definitely didn't expect the night to last very long.

Soon, they heard a knock at the door and Noya walked down to answer it with Tanaka.  
Noya opened the door and smiled as he saw Asahi. The other was dressed almost the same, except he wore a tie. Noya looked at him and blushed slightly. He thought Asahi looked amazing.  
"Good evening," Asahi said shyly.  
"Good evening," Noya said back and nodded. "Ready to go?" He asked and Asahi nodded.  
Noya looked back at Tanaka and smiled. "Thanks Ryuu," He said, then started walking to Asahi's car.  
"Now you better be back by midnight!" Tanaka yelled out, making Noya laugh. Asahi took him seriously and started to get worried what would happen if they weren't.  
"He's just joking." Noya said as he looked at Asahi's worried face. Asahi looked back and nodded.  
"Yeah... I knew that." He said softly and then went to open the door for Noya.  
Noya thanked him and went inside. He could tell the car was nice and expensive. The seats actually felt comfortable even with his aching back.  
Noya then admired the car, since he never got to learn how to drive. Only his father ever did. They always had just one car or used the trains.  
Asahi joined Noya and soon started driving away from the house. "I picked out a less fancy restaurant." He told Noya shyly. "I hope you like it."  
Noya smiled and nodded. "I'm sure I will. I like any food." He told Asahi.

Once they arrived, Asahi parked the car and helped Noya out.  
Noya looked at the restaurant and gulped a little. He didn't understand how Asahi thought the place was less fancy. To Noya, this was any normal fancy restaurant. He couldn't imagine what Asahi's original idea was. "No wonder he was able to pay for such a nice hotel..." Noya thought to himself as they walked inside.  
Each table had their own private area, so Noya could only guess that was what Asahi was thinking of.  
They then sat down and Noya looked across at Asahi. "Are you sure about this place?" He said and looked at the menu. There wasn't even prices on it.  
"If you don't like it we can go." Asahi said worriedly. "I know another place... I looked into a few." He added, but Noya shook his head.  
"No... it looks very good." Noya reassured him. "It just seems expensive."  
Asahi then shook his head quickly. "No, don't worry about that." He said and smiled. "It's my treat."  
Noya looked at the other and bit his lip a little. Asahi was being considerate as always. He loved that about him.  
"I moved here a couple of years ago, so I've only been here twice." Asahi said as he looked at the menu. "I lived in Tokyo before."  
"That's funny... I used to live around here three years ago." Noya explained. "I was staying at my friends house for today, but I live in a town outside of here now. It's nothing impressive though." He added in.  
"I'm sure that's not true." Asahi said, but Noya shook his head.  
"You wouldn't say that if you saw it..." Noya mumbled and sighed. "Actually, Asahi, there is actually something I want to tell you. I meant to tell back at the coffee shop and I guess... I should tell you now rather than later." Noya said and Asahi looked up, listening to him.  
"Oh yeah, you were trying to tell me something. You said you already knew my name?" Asahi questioned.  
"Yeah I did... because you told me." Noya said and bit his lip. It was hard for him to tell Asahi this.  
"Did I say it when I first went to serve you? I'm sorry if I was repeating myself." Asahi added in.  
"No No... not that. Noya said and sighed. "Asahi, I'm the prostitute you met up with a few nights ago."

* * *

A/N So what does everyone think? like the chapter? Do you agree with Noya or Tanaka? leave your comments and feedback below. thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Think of this chapter as more of a "part 2" then a whole other chapter. I just hate when things go to long and I love ending in cliff hangers. I'm glad everyone enjoyed tho 3 thanks for feedback

* * *

Asahi looked at Nishinoya and blinked a little. He had to take a moment to process what the other told him. He couldn't believe that the person in front of him was a prostitute, he would have never guessed.  
"This was stupid." Noya said and stood up from the table, not giving Asahi anytime to answer. "I'm sorry for taking up your time tonight, but I'll leave now." He said and went to walk out of the restaurant.  
"Wait!" Asahi called out and went after Noya. He quickly stopped to apologize to the workers and then ran outside after Noya. "Noya, stop." He called out and grabbed his shoulder, he turned Noya around to look at him.  
"What is it?" Noya asked and sighed. "I'm a dirty prostitute okay?". He regretted ever telling Asahi this. "You said you wanted to see me again so here you go, you see me for who I really am." He told Asahi seriously. "I know you don't like this and it must make you uncomfortable so please just let me go home." He said and moved Asahi's hand off of him. He started walking then away from the front of the restaurant. He didn't want to discuss this.  
"Noya... I don't think any of that." Asahi said to him softly, making Noya stop. "I'm not uncomfortable and I don't think you're dirty." He told him and walked up to him. "I never saw you as dirty."  
Noya laughed bitterly at that and pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing off the hickeys on his chest. "Well I am dirty, so you can stop saying that." He informed the other. "People use me for sex and I get paid. I'm no better than a sex toy." He told Asahi.  
Asahi looked at Noya and shook his head. "Why do you think so low of yourself?" He asked him. "I don't think you're a dirty person, I think you're just caught up in the wrong work. You don't seem to find pleasure in it." He said to Noya.  
Noya looked at Asahi and then looked down. Asahi was right, but Noya didn't want to admit it. Even if he didn't like it, the work he did dirtied him. Even if he stopped having sex for money, he would always be known as a prostitute. He would never be free from his label.  
"What do you know... I may not find pleasure in it, but I do enjoy the money I get." Noya scoffed.  
"Do you really? Because you don't seem to indulge yourself with any of it." Asahi said and crossed his arms. "You were surprised by one nice restaurant. If you really made enough money, then you would frequent places like that." He told him.  
Noya blinked a little. He knew he couldn't put up a selfish front in front of Asahi. He had only known this man for a little while, but he was afraid of him.  
Asahi could see right through him.  
"Look, I only got into this line of work because I needed a lot of money and I needed it quickly." Noya told Asahi. "I couldn't wait any longer."  
"What are you working for?" Asahi asked Noya. He could tell that Noya wasn't being selfish with this. He had a reason.  
"My... mother." Noya admitted softly to Asahi. "I'm doing it for her."  
"Does she... force you to be a prostitute?" Asahi asked, unsure.  
"Of course not!" Noya yelled at the other. "She's sick... very sick. She has severe depression, and I need to get her a doctor." He told Asahi and started to tearing up. "We have nothing... I need this work to pay for her to see a doctor." He said and looked down. Noya wiped his face a little, trying to stop himself from crying. He hadn't felt so weak in his life.  
"Noya..." Asahi said softly. "I get it now... I understand. I can help." He told him.  
"You... and Ryuu... you guys just pity me." Noya said and sighed shakily, trying to compose himself.  
"It's not pity. We want to help you." Asahi said to him. "Let me help you and your mother. I'll pay for her doctor."  
"Why... would you help me?" Noya asked and backed away from Asahi. "What am I? Charity? Are you doing this just to make yourself feel better? Is that what rich people do nowadays?" He questioned.  
"No, Noya..." Asahi started and sighed. "It's because... I like you." He said and shook his head. "No, actually... I think I'm in love with you."  
Noya looked at Asahi, frozen. He gulped a little, unsure what to say to him. He couldn't believe someone actually said those words to him. "W-What?" He choked out, still in shock. "You barely know me... why are you in love with me?"  
Asahi blushed a little and looked away. "I don't know... when I first met you..." he said softly. "I'm sorry... but you treated me different. Most people are scared of me. You didn't seem to be." He explained. "And when I saw you again, you seemed to have this passion... or I guess this fire in your eyes, whenever you were happy." He told Noya. "I like that."  
Noya looked up at Asahi. "And here I thought you were different. You keep saying... you don't see me as dirty. And you never tried to take advantage of me." He told Asahi. "And you're caring... even when I was a stranger at the coffee shop."  
Asahi smiled a little at that. "Don't you see... I want to help you. Not because of charity, but because I love you." He told him. "I want to see more passion in your eyes."  
Noya shook his head, laughing a little as he heard Asahi. He was surprised that he actually found it comical. "You keep throwing around "love" like it's nothing." He said to Asahi. "But... I'm willing to give you a chance." He said softly. "I never thought I would say that... but I can see that you're different, Asahi. You're not cruel like the guys I have known recently... You're special."  
Asahi smiled a little at that and looked at Noya. "Thank you." He said softly. "And I hope that you will let me help you."  
Noya furrowed his brow at that. "I don't want to just take your money." He told him. "And it's not like... I can just stop." He told Asahi and sighed. "I have regular customers... and I've been doing this for so long. I'm not sure there is much more I can do."  
"Why not?" Asahi asked Noya. "Whatever it takes, no matter the amount of money or work, I will get you out of it." He said softly and held Noya's shoulders.  
"You're crazy..." Noya said and laughed a little.  
"Yeah... I'm crazy about you." Asahi said, making Noya blush.  
Noya looked at Asahi and then put his head against the other's chest. "I think... I really like you too..." he mumbled softly.  
Asahi smiled and wrapped his arms around Noya gently. "I'm glad."

* * *

A/N Lots more to come everyone! Thanks for sticking with me. I got ideas for a lot more to happen in the story. THIS IS NOT THE END!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chapter! I'm a pretty awful person when it comes to posting chapters... but i'm trying my best to do it fairly regularly! Please stick with me, i have a lot of great things planned! I also hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank you!

* * *

Nishinoya sat in Tanaka's room, fixing his hair in the mirror. He actually felt nervous as he wanted to look good.  
"So... Asahi is taking you out on a date again? To the same restaurant?" Tanaka asked as he pulled out some of Noya's clothes.  
"Yeah. He felt bad about it being ruined last time, so he wanted to make it up to me. Although, it really was my fault." Noya explained and sighed.  
"Well, that's nice of him." Tanaka said and handed Noya an outfit to wear. "See, you've met a really nice guy."  
Noya thanked Tanaka and held the clothes. "Yeah... he really is nice." He said and smiled a little. "This is my first time seeing him since that night, two days ago..." he explained.  
"Ah Noya! You're so lucky!" Tanaka exclaimed and held his head. "You've found such a nice guy to be with. I'll never find a girl like that!"  
"D-Don't say that! I'm sure you'll find someone, Ryuu!" Noya yelled back. "And anyways... I didn't really "find" him. This all just happened." He explained, consoling Tanaka.  
"Still, you already seem so much happier in just the two days since you last saw him." Tanaka explained. "I don't think I've ever seen you work so hard on your hair since high school. It's been 20 minutes." He pointed out and laughed a little.  
Noya looked at himself in the mirror and blushed a little. He didn't even realize. He just wanted to look good for Asahi. He wanted Asahi to like the way he looked.  
"Wait... 20 minutes... what time is it?" He asked worriedly. He looked at the clock and realized Asahi would be there any minute. "No! I still have to change." He said and quickly ran to put his clothes on.  
Tanaka watched and laughed as he saw his friend stumble to put everything on.

Soon, Asahi arrived and Noya had just finished getting ready. He sighed and looked at Tanaka. "I'm going now." He said to him. "Thanks again... for letting me get ready here."  
"Stop saying that, Noya." Tanaka said and laughed a little. "You've been here plenty of times before, it's no different now."  
Noya looked at Tanaka and nodded with a smile. He waved goodbye to him and soon left with Asahi.

Noya drove with Asahi and they soon arrived at the restaurant.  
"I hope they don't remember us..." Noya mumbled softly as he looked at Asahi. "They must think so badly of me for walking out."  
"Don't worry, even if they did recognize us, I'm sure they would understand." Asahi said and smiled as he walked inside with Noya. Noya nodded slowly in response and kept his head down as they walked.  
They both say at a table and Noya finally looked up at Asahi.  
"It's different staff today... I think we're good." Noya said with a smile as he surveyed the restaurant, making Asahi laugh.

Noya started talking with Asahi and really felt comfortable with him. The other made him forget about all the worries he still had. Noya really did like Asahi a lot.  
"Wait, you said you have two houses?" Noya exclaimed as they spoke out themselves. Asahi didn't mean to brag, but it came up about how Asahi moved to this area in Japan.  
Asahi laughed and nodded as he saw Noya's response. "Yeah... sort of." He told Noya, sheepishly. "I have my new house here and then... well not exactly a house, but I have a beach home in America." He explained.  
"America?" Noya yelled and almost jumped out of his chair. He looked around and bit his lip a little, embarrassed by how loud he got. "Why in America?" He asked softly.  
"My Father is actually from America." Asahi explained to Noya. "His parents came from Japan, but then moved there. It was there he met my Mother while she was studying abroad in college." Noya listened to Asahi and nodded. "We have a beach home right near where my grandparents live for when we visit." He explained. "Maybe... we could go together sometime." He said and smiled.  
Noya looked at Asahi and nodded excitedly. "I would love to! I've never been to America." He told him. "I used to travel with my family... but, we would only go to places in Japan."  
"Oh, I see." Asahi said and he listened to Noya. "Well, once it's summer, I will take you to America with me."  
Noya nodded happily in response. He would be looking forward to it.

After they were done eating, Asahi took Noya to one of the parks near by. At nighttime, the lights turned on in the park, illuminating the path to walk on.  
There weren't many people there, so Noya reached and held Asahi's hand gently. Asahi tensed up a little at that, but Noya refused to let go.  
They kept walking silently and Noya looked up at Asahi. The other looked nervous and tense, avoiding looking at Noya.  
"Is something wrong?" Noya asked, looking at Asahi.  
"H-Huh?" Asahi asked, startled by Noya's question. "Umm... no. Nothing in particular." He told him. Noya nodded, hesitantly, and kept staring at Asahi. He wanted to see what was wrong with the other.  
"P-Please stop looking at me like that..." Asahi said and looked back at Noya.  
"Are you nervous?" Noya asked and furrowed his brow.  
Asahi bit his lip and kept shaking his head. Noya was completely correct. "I'm not nervous..." Asahi lied and looked away.  
"Yes, you are!" Noya yelled. "Hmm... and I think I know why." He said and smirked. "Very cute, Asahi."  
"Noya-" Asahi started to protest, but was interrupted by Noya. Noya grabbed the collar of Asahi's shirt and pulled him down to his height, making them look at eye level. He smiled and leaned forward on the tip of his toes to kiss Asahi gently.  
Asahi looked at Noya with wide eyes. He was shocked by the other's boldness of doing this. Noya smirked and pulled Asahi closer. Asahi slowly closed his eyes and put his arms around Noya. He then kissed him back gently.  
After a moment, Asahi pulled back and looked at Noya, breathing a little heavily. "H-How did you know-" he asked and Noya smirked again.  
"Because I could tell." Noya said and laughed a little. "It was very cute how nervous you were."  
"I wouldn't say cute..." Asahi said sheepishly and looked away.  
Noya laughed as he looked at Asahi. "You don't have to ask, you can just do it anytime." He said and smiled a little.  
"Anytime...?" Asahi repeated, still a little hesitant about it. He shook his head, trying to be more confident, and then smiled as he looked at Noya.  
Asahi leaned down to Noya's height again and moved to kiss Noya again, deeper this time.  
It's surprised Noya, but he really felt happy at this moment with Asahi. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Asahi's neck, pulling him in more. Asahi made a small noise of surprise at that, but stayed kissing Noya.  
"You know Asahi..." Noya panted out softly as he pulled back, looking at the other. Asahi looked at Noya, blushing slightly. "I think... I love you too."

"Ah... Asahi~  
Asahi~" Nishinoya panted out heavily. His body felt hot and uncomfortable. He needed a release. "Nm~ A-Ah" he moaned out softly, biting his lip. His body ached with lust.  
As Noya felt close to finally having some relief, he shot up on his bed and looked around. He was alone, now sitting up in a cold sweat.  
"I-I... no..." Noya whispered to himself, shaking his head. "I can't... That was... about Asahi." He said and looked around again. It had been almost a week since his date with Asahi.  
After that date, he just went back to Tanaka's house. There was nothing more with him and Asahi.  
Noya could only think of this dream as a reflection of what his body wanted out of Asahi.  
"It was... a dirty dream." He sighed and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Asahi..." he mumbled, stuffing his head in his pillow. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

A/N End of chapter! I know it's a little short... but I hope everyone enjoyed it! Next one will come soon, i promise, and as it looks right now, it should be a pretty long chapter. Please leave feedback and tell me what you think!


End file.
